memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
USS Galen (NX-86350)
|registry =NCC-86350 |launched =24th century |affiliation =Federation, Starfleet |commander =Commander Clarissa Glenn |status =Active (2385) |altimage = }} The USS Galen (NX-86350) was an emergency medical vessel in the 24th century and prototype of the Galen-class. She was commanded by Clarissa Glenn and staffed by advanced holograms. The Galen was fitted with a quantum slipstream drive and assigned to Project Full Circle, a Starfleet expeditionary force sent to explore the Delta Quadrant. The USS Galen appeared to be a cross between a ''Nova'' and a ''Miranda''-class starship. The main section had six decks. It was constructed in a wide triangular shape and the nacelles were mounted on short pylons extending directly from the drive section. By 2387, the name Galen had been reassigned to another medical vessel, an Olympic class starship. The final status of the Galen from Project Full Circle is unknown. History 2381 In August 2381, Galen joined [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]], [[USS Achilles (NCC-77024)|USS Achilles]] and [[USS Demeter (NCC-79914)|USS Demeter]] at New Talax, where Federation Ambassador to the Delta Quadrant, Ambassador Neelix, held a welcome reception in Voyager's mess hall, to watch formation flights of Starfleet's new TS Flyers. Because of the recent loss of [[USS Planck (NCC-81894)|USS Planck]] in the encounter with the Children of the Storm, Captain Afsarah Eden decided to keep Galen and Demeter out of the latest exploratory mission of the fleet. The Doctor informed Captain Eden about her unique genetic nature and confirmed she was Human aboard Galen. On stardate 58696.6 (September 6th), Voyager was enroute to regroup with Galen and Demeter after th eOmega Continuum, which threatened the existence of the multiverse, had been permanently sealed. Voyager regrouped with the remainder of its fleet at New Talax. All surviving crew members participated in the memorial service aboard Voyager to commemorate the losses the fleet had suffered. at the forces of the Omega Continuum. While the other ships had explored the Omega molecule] anomaly, Lieutenant Commander Reginald Barclay supervised Galen's survey of the asteroid belt around Nocona's star in search for the canisters the possessed hologram Meegan McDonnell had stolen from the Indign. Following the fleet's severe losses and the return of Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway from the afterlife, Starfleet ordered Commander Glenn to take Galen back to Federation space and bring Janeway to Earth for psychological assessment. Arriving at Earth, Galen docked on McKinley Station. Galen's next mission was to travel to Starbase 185, where Starfleet Medical held former Borg drone Axum. Galen's security capabilities dwarfed those of SB185. 2382 In January 2382, Galen returned to the Delta Quadrant and regrouped with Voyager and [[USS Vesta (NCC-82601)|USS Vesta]]. Admiral Janeway, now in command of the fleet, transferred to Vesta, and the fleet assembled to open formal diplomatic relations with the Confederacy of the Worlds of the First Quadrant at their capital planet, the First World. 2383 In 2383, Starfleet employed an experimental long-range transport to beam Commander Barclay from the Delta to the Alpha Quadrant via relays. At the request of his former superior and old friend Captain Geordi La Forge, Barclay accepted a transfer from Galen to USS Challenger to serve as the ''Galaxy'' class ship's operations manager and second officer. Barclay survived the loss of Challenger in NGC 4414 and returned to the Milky Way Galaxy. 2385 Galen was still active in the Delta Quadrant as part of Voyager's fleet by 2385. In November, Data, Shakti and Commander La Forge contacted Galen to discuss duplicating the Doctor's mobile emitter. Barclay, back on Galen, was happy to see his formerly dead friend Data resurrected. The Doctor confirmed the mobile emitter was non-replicable. Crew manifest *Commanding officer **Commander Clarissa Glenn (2381-) *Engineer/Holographic Specialist **Lieutenant Commander Reginald Barclay (2381-2383, 2385) *Chief Engineer **Lieutenant Cress Benoit (2381-) *Tactical officer **Lieutenant Ranson Velth (2381-) *Chief medical officer **The Doctor (2381-) *Operations officer **Ensign Michael Drur (2381-) *Science officer **Ensign Lynne Selah (2381-) *Conn officer **Ensign Benjamin Lawry (2381-) Category:Federation starships Category:Galen class starships